tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman
'''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman is the 16th episode of Season 2 and the 42nd overall. It will air on May 4th 2014.' '"Quoth the Fly...nevermore..."''' Official Description The Turtles feel guilty for turning April's father into a mutant bat so they perfect a retro-mutagen to help him. Unfortunately, things get worse when Baxter Stockman threatens to mutate April, which doesn't go well as he gets turned into a mutant fly. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with Baxter relaxing in a parking garage, but this is cut short when the Shredder and Rahzar walk in, chastising him for creating a useless duck Mutant. Baxter counters that it quacks, flies, and knows Taekwondo, but this is obviously not enough to please the Shredder. Baxter then says that he has plans for pigs and rhinos, but this still doesn't get himself off the hook. The Shredder knows that Stockman has failed him one time too many, and Rahzar begins approaching the scientist with the intention of harming him severely, but Shredder has a much more suitable fate in mind - mutating Baxter. Shredder presses a button on the controller that triggers the bottles to crack on Baxter's Mutagen collar, spewing ooze all over him. Shredder and Rahzar then leave him behind to mutate.... Meanwhile, at the Lair, Donnie is laying the final touches on the antidote for April's father, Mr. O'Neil. April admires his progress, though she starts getting tired of observing, and nearly falls asleep. However, after Donnie administers a couple drops of April's unique DNA, the cure is perfected. Donnie briefly celebrates, causing all of the other Turtles to enter the room. Donnie explains what type of achievement he has made and that he has made two doses of the Retro-Mutagen, one of which they could use on Splinter. Splinter wonders about being human once more, but he claims he will only take it into consideration once April's father is saved. Leo asks Donnie if he could make more of the Retro-Mutagen, and Donnie replies that 10 canisters of Mutagen are usually needed to refine just a droplet of Retro-Mutagen, but on the bright side, they can still look for April's dad and restore him to a normal life. April is speechless when she hears this information and kisses Donnie for a second time. Back in the parking garage, Stockman has transformed into a gigantic fly, due to a smaller fly that touched his nose before his mutation. He begins wandering around and stumbling here and there. He spies a nearby chocolate bar on the floor, and devours it with the use of acidic spit. After this, he ponders over how he is going to become twice the man he once was, and figures that if he extracted some DNA from a human being, and combined it with his own, he will be himself. He reveals this plan, but Rahzar and some Foot-Bots then show up, wanting to know the outcome of Baxter's ugly mutation. Baxter chooses to hide and snaps several wires in half, which kills all of the lights. Baxter manages to dispatch a Foot-Bot quickly and escapes unnoticed... Elsewhere, in New York City, the bat version of Mr. O'Neil spies a billboard with a woman pictured on it. He uses his two prominent fangs to bite into her neck, emphasizing his similarities with vampires. The Turtles soon arrive to witness this and converse about not getting Mr. O'Neil riled up during his capture. April heeds this, and they all approach with relative caution; Donnie prepares a syringe to administer the antidote from behind, but Baxter manages to hear the Turtles and decides that he should take advantage of the situation and squash them like bugs. Baxter comes into the equation and captures April, holding her tightly in his hands. This distracts the four brothers and clearly gives them away, causing Kirby to fly off into the night sky. The Turtles are stunned to find Baxter in the form of an arthropod, but the Mutant then sees the Retro-Mutagen. He takes an immediate interest in it, though it ends up falling out of Donnie's grasp, and it breaks open when it hits a car down below. Thus, Baxter chooses to abduct April. He flies off with her back to his lab. The Turtles retreat, and Leo informs Master Splinter of what happened. Splinter approaches Donnie, who apologizes for not being able to change him back to normal. Splinter says that he does not need to be a human, as he is already fortunate enough to live a life with even the slightest bit of humanity. After Splinter tells his son to focus his efforts into the search for Kirby, he contemplates the old picture of his family members. Meanwhile, in Baxter's typical lab, he has places April on the ground, and tells her not to move a muscle. April tries to avoid being harmed by telling Baxter that Donnie could synthesize another antidote in a couple hours. However, Baxter refuses, and instead wants to perform a line of risky experiments on April (much like the Kraang). He ties her up, and suspends her from the ceiling, hanging over the very same vat of Mutagen Ooze that mutated Dogpound into Rahzar. April says that, by mutating her, he will NOT have his wish or former life back, but the troubled Mutant seems to express disagreement. Then, the Turtles and Casey arrive just when Baxter spits a bunch of goo on the rope holding April. With the team of heroes engage the wild fly, Donnie manages to step out of the fight for one moment and is able to successfully reach April's location. However, the rope instantly crumbles and April begins to fall into the vat, narrowly missing Donnie's reach. Every one pauses in shock to examine the scene, but April soon reaches her hands up and emerges, having not changed at all!! Donnie then remembers that she is immune to Mutagen and this is what caused her DNA to be so effective in the Retro-Mutagen as well. The Turtle brothers then make a desperate dash to escape, but Rahzar and his squad of Foot Warriors bust in through one of the brick walls and impede their path forward. Rahzar then takes notice of the glowing, vermillion vial of Retro-Mutagen and makes a personal resolution to claim it, as he orders his robots to retrieve it to him... Meanwhile, in some part of NYC, Raph and Mikey are sitting on a ledge and they spot Kirby in the near distance. They then begin pursuing them with their Turtle Gliders and Mikey becomes quite frightened when he catches wind of the fact that Kirby is now chasing him. Raph then calls Leo and sarcastically threatens to allow Mikey to be eaten if Leo does not come to their aid in a short matter of time. Leo then agrees, grabs the vial, and escapes with it, along with his brothers. Baxter is very enraged when he witnesses this and immediately leaves his lab. Soon, Raph and Mikey land Mr. O'Neil safely on a rooftop and April approaches her father to talk him down and calm him down. This works and, just as Donnie prepares to give him a sample of the antibody, the canister is snatched from his grasp by Baxter the Fly and Mikey becomes airborne in seconds after he sees this. The team then sets out across the city, encountering some Foot-Bots with gliders of their own, which prove to be a challenge. The battle then reaches a fever pitch, as Baxter foolishly collides with a billboard and the canister is dropped for a second and final time. The canister shatters, although April has not lost any hope and she pulls the wings back on her father and she makes him go underneath the spilling fiasco, where a few drops of the ooze skim his face. The Turtles then throw a cloth over the bat and it lands on the ground, reverting back to it's normal self: Kirby the human. April is so content and kisses Donnie for a third time, causing him to humorously insult Casey... Back in the lair, the Turtles stand in their sensei's presence and Donnie says sorry for how he couldn't turn him back. Splinter reiterates that he is fine with being abnormal and that he has adapted to a life that he could not accept as being a part of the human race again. With this, the Turtles are fond, too. Meanwhile, the Foot-Bots drag a dazed Baxter Stockman all the way back to the Foot HQ. They then pause and Rahzar approaches. He says "Well-look at you, Stink-bug. I'd squish you right here, but Shredder has other plans." Shredder then says that Stockman will need to create one last Mutant to evaluate -- and if he messes up, the villain will pluck his wings. Knowing that his hateful life will continue, Baxter sarcastically says "Thank you, Master Shredder, for your generosity", while Rahzar tosses a chocolate bar to him... Character Debuts *Stockman-Fly Trivia *Baxter Stockman mutates into the Stockman-Fly, due to the mutagen collar he wore finally exploded. *April kisses Donnie twice in this episode. *When Mikey was picturing himself as a human, he was Greg Cipes, the voice actor that plays him. *Master Splinter reveals he does not want to turn back into a human, since he feels he has no place in the human world anymore. *Baxter mentions an idea for mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadows that he would create Bebop and Rocksteady. *WingNut turns back into a human again from the Retromutagen. *Rahzar still wants to become human again. *At the end of the episode, Shredder mentions that there is one last person he wants Stockman-Fly to mutate, which foreshadows a future event. *The Foot Bots can glide like Flying Squirrels do. *April fell into the Mutagen, but she didn't changed. This may be because she is half Kraang. *This is the first time April met Baxter. *The duck mutant Baxter created before his own mutation could be a reference to Ace Duck. Ace Duck is a mutant duck that was skilled in pro-wrestling. The 1987 turtles encountered him in one the books printed about them: A Visit To Stump Asteriod. Video Gallery Fly face.jpg Fly april.jpg Fly eyes.jpg fly mad.png Fly head shot.jpg Donnie tinkers thru his mutagen project with hope.jpg|Donnie tries to find the retromutagen Donnie has found it!!!.jpg|Donnie has found it!!! Master Splinter won't have it till April is happy.jpg|Splinter won't have it till April is happy with her father April is so happy.jpg|April's so relieved Believe and receive.jpg|Believe and receive 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman54.jpg|Donnie on his toes 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman55.jpg|April kisses Donnie once again! 640px-Thelonelymutationofbaxterstockman56.jpg|Love struck! Fly vs april.jpg Fly head.jpg Fly on roof.png TMNT Rahzar.png Retromutagen 216.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show